


Down The Hallway

by little_miss_fangirling



Series: Blood, Brains and Bricks, Reader Adventure [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Gen, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_miss_fangirling/pseuds/little_miss_fangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You decided to go down the hallway. Whatever or whoever it was that passed you by the doorway, you weren't ready to face it. Outside didn't seem like a great idea either so it left you with the decision to continue down the hall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down The Hallway

You had already started walking towards whatever was making the weird sounds from deeper in the office. ‘I’ll just follow the sound, if anything happens then I’ll run.’ You decided. keeping your eyes on the door where something had just moved, you moved forward, down the hall and towards whatever was making the sound. It was dark, the lights were not yet turned on and so you had it had an automatically feeling of coldness to it.  
“Hello?” You called out again, “who else is here?” You called out hopefully.  
There was a third noise, something dropping onto a tile floor. ‘They’re in the kitchen, break room thing,’ you thought. Confident you knew where they were, you moved forward, making your way down to the room. Using the reflection on your phone, you tried to look into the room without actually having to risk your head. There was someone there, a body hunched over shuffling things on the bench.  
“Hello?” You called out for a last time, watching the reflection.  
Luckily the figure replied right back to you.  
“Y/N? A familiar voice asked.  
“Joel?” You said surprised.  
Ignoring the reflection protection your phone was providing, you boldly moved into the room.  
“Hey what’s going on?”  
You eyed the bags of food and soft drinks and beers that looked like they were in the middle of being packed.  
“Didn’t you see the news last night?” He questioned you dumbfounded.  
“Ah yeah news. I stopped watching that Zombie fundamental shit ages days ago. It’s all the same thing, zombies are taking over a shoppi-”  
“Well last night it was different. There was a huge outbreak. Everywhere’s over run. Last night, they reported that it’s a nationwide problem now. A reporter even got bit and they-”  
“Don’t want to know.” you said blankly cutting him off.  
If some reporter died on tv you didn’t want to know.  
“I’m hiding out here with a bunch of others. Thought it’d be safe or at least a meeting point for us all.”  
“Wait! Who’s the bunch of others?” You asked intently.  
“Geoff and his family. I was in my office and when they walked past I stopped them.”  
You sighed deeply and muttered a prayer of thanks under your breath. That meant they were safe.  
“Okay, this looks about done for now, we should get back to the group,” Joel said picking up some of the bags and handing you others.  
“Alright,” you replied holding shopping bags filled with supplies.  
You turned to leave heading back to the front office, the movement must be have been them, nothing to worry about.  
“Ah, where are you going?” Joel asked seeing you heading towards the way you came.  
“To the front office,” you answered.  
It sounded dumb the minute you answered it, didn’t you both just agree to go back to Geoff, Griffon and Millie?  
“Ah, well they’re back this way, in my office,” Joel explained moving towards the back of the kitchen.  
“No they’re not, I saw them in the front office. I saw somebody move in there.”  
“They would have had to pass me to get to that office, I would have seen them.”  
A moment of silence passed before you both quickly glanced towards the front of the building, nervous as to what exactly it was that you saw run throw the office. 

After a terrifying realisation you spoke up.  
“We should go back to Geoff.”  
“No, if we go, it might follow us. We have to check out what or whoever it is.” Joel replied emotionless.  
“But it could be bad. Didn’t you just say that America is overrun with zombies? Wouldn’t this be the opposite of a good idea?”  
Unknowingly you had taken a few steps back towards Joel. The shopping bags becoming heavy in your arms.  
“I think we should go,” Joel responded sternly.  
You sighed and closed your eyes momentarily. You would have to decide, put the bags down and follow him to the door frame or just get to Geoff and co as soon as possible.

Do you decide  
a) Go back to the door frame or  
b) Go to Geoff


End file.
